rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Surge
Colonel Surge was a member of the Blues and Reds, a group of Simulation Troopers that are very similar to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch and one of the secondary antagonists of Season 15. Role in Plot During a typical day at Desert Gulch, Surge and the Reds attempt to negotiate with the Blues to get Lorenzo back, but they refuse to negotiate with Surge in particular as the last negotiation with him ended in literal backstabbing. Temple and Biff eventually come to an agreement that satisfies both teams. The following day Freelancer Agents Carolina and Texas are sent to assist the Blues and Reds in a game of Capture the Flag. The two Freelancers, however, place their focus on fighting each other and inadvertently kill Biff in the process, shocking the Blues and Reds. A few years later, the Blues and Reds discover the truth behind Project Freelancer and perform terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War, in vengeance for the UNSC's actions towards them. The group later encounter the Reds and Blues, in hopes to recruit them into their ranks. Surge, in particular, gets along well with Sarge, due to them possessing similar personalities, and enlists him into the Blues and Reds. However, when the Reds and Blues discover the Blues and Reds' true motives, Sarge and Surge imprison them. Surge then leaves for Earth with the rest of the Blues and Reds to initiate their final campaign against the UNSC. However, the Reds and Blues escape imprisonment and infiltrate the Blues and Reds' base on Earth, where Surge confronts Sarge. Angered by Sarge's suggestion that he was not a true soldier, Surge attempts to kill Sarge but fails. Sarge retaliates and nearly causes Surge to fall into an incinerator, but saves him. Surge tries to convince Sarge to let him die in battle but Sarge refuses and proceeds to give a speech on real honor and patriotism. Unfortunately, Sarge accidentally lets go of Surge while making his speech and inadvertently kills him. Trivia *With the rank of Colonel, Surge is, tied with Sarge and Turf, the highest-ranking member of the Red Army and the third highest ranked character in the series, behind Donald Doyle, who is a general. ** How Surge attained the rank of Colonel is unknown. Sarge only achieved the rank of Colonel upon joining Federations and New Republic forces in Season 12. While Surge may have achieved such a rank under different circumstances, this is not elaborated on. *Surge primarily carries a Railgun as his weapon, unlike Sarge's shotgun, though he used to carry a shotgun. *A surge is a sudden rush or burst of current or voltage, which references his signature weapon the railgun, which uses high electrical currents to create an electromagnetic field to launch projectiles at high speeds. **It is also military terminology meaning a sudden rush of soldiers on the battlefield, such as in True Colors when the Zealots are summoned. *Surge's philosophy of being a soldier who follows orders without question bears some resemblance to Locus. References Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Antagonists Category:Blues and Reds Category:Red Team Category:Deceased